Brightspirit's Story
by Flameheart of Thunderclan
Summary: Remember Brightspirit, Shiningheart, and Braveheart from Long Shadows? Well, this is Brightspirit's story. Journey with her as she is Brightkit through her life. A life of friendship, sorrow, and love. ( sorry summary sucks. Never was good at them but its defineitly better than it sounds! )
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Braveheart paced outside the nursery, flinching at his mate's chilling wails of pain. Suddenly, it went quiet and Braveheart's ears perked up as he heard weak purrs and the mewing of kits.

_' My kits...'_

The Skyclan medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice, Coldwillow and Silverpaw, padded out of the nursery and Coldwillow smiled at Braveheart." Go meet your kits! Two she-cats and a tom."

Braveheart swept past them and into the dim, milky darkness of the nursery. He approached his mate's nest, dipping his head to lick her ear lovingly.

" They're beautiful!" He purred, gazing at his kits." Should we name them now?"

Shiningheart nodded." Of course! I was thinking Duskkit for the tom."

Braveheart moved his gaze to his son, who he saw was a dusky black, which was where his name probably came from. Braveheart nodded in agreement.

" How about Dustkit for this little she-cat?" He whispered, touching the light brown she-cat with darker brown patches with his tail tip.

" Wonderful. And Brightkit for this last one?" Shiningheart purred, licking a tuft of fur smooth on the head of a silver tabby she-cat. The kit mewled softly before going back to suckling quietly.

Braveheart purred." Beautiful. Welcome to Skyclan, our kits. We know you'll make us proud."

**Allegiances**

**Skyclan**

Leader: Briarstar- dusty brown she-cat with green eyes; Apprentice- Snowpaw

Deputy: Stormblaze- gray tom with ginger streaks and amber eyes

Medicine Cat:Coldwillow- gray she-cat with watery blue eyes; despite her name she is actually a very kind and cheerful cat Apprentice: Silverpaw

Warriors

Foxfrost- dark ginger she-cat with white paws and tail tip and blue eyes

Echotail- silver she-cat with dark gray tail and green eyes

Adderstrike- brown tom with cream paws and blue-gray eyes

Ravenwing- jet black tom with kind amber eyes

Thistlespots- scruffy brown tom with amber eyes

Braveheart- broad shouldered brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Silentwish- stone gray she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes flecked with green

Apprentices

Snowpaw- white she-cat with black ears and muzzle and blue eyes

Silverpaw- silvery gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes; medicine cat apprentice

Queens

Shiningheart- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes ( Mother to Braveheart's kits: Duskkit- dusky black tom with amber eyes, Dustkit- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, and Brightkit- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Echoheart- gray she-cat with silver markings and pale blue eyes ( expecting Adderstrike's kits )

Elders

Grasswind- tortoiseshell she-cat with white on muzzle and blind amber eyes; oldest cat in the Clans

Rabbitleap- brown tom with sickly looking yellow eyes

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Rainstar- blue gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Swiftwind- black and white tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Flamepelt- dark ginger tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Lightpaw

Warriors

Willowfrost- silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Sunblaze- dark ginger she-cat with stunning yellow eyes Apprentice- Pinepaw

Pebbleheart- gray tabby tom with calm blue eyes Apprentice- Leafpaw

Leopardclaw- ginger tom with black spots and amber eyes

Frostleaf- white she-cat with icy blue eyes Apprentice- Gingerpaw

Fishleap- brown she-cat with silver paws and tail tip and green eyes

Apprentices

Lightpaw- light golden she-cat with darker golden streaks and warm amber eyes; medicine cat apprentice

Pinepaw- large, brown tabby tom with black paws and blue-green eyes

Leafpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Gingerpaw- pale ginger she-cat with kind green eyes

Queens

Featherfall- fluffy gray she-cat with white spots ( Mother to Pebbleheart's kit: Graykit- dark gray tom with darker gray underbelly and tail)

Elders

Songbreeze- tortoiseshell and black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader:Nightstar- black tom with light amber eyes Apprentice- Foxpaw

Deputy:Clawstripe- black and brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:Bluesky- bluish she-cat with yellow-green eyes Apprentice- Marshpaw

Warriors

Flamestorm- russet tom with brown paws and green eyes

Ivywing- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue paws Apprentice- Beepaw

Briarleaf- brown tabby she-cat with darker brown paws and green eyes

Volefang- cream tom with blue eyes

Fireclaw- ginger tom with light yellow flecks and yellow eyes

Shadeleaf- smoky gray she-cat with green eyes

Jaywing- gray she-cat with green eyes

Barkfur- light brown tom with white paws and dark blue eyes

Apprentices

Marshpaw-brown tom with gray paws and amber eyes; medicine cat apprentice

Foxpaw- reddish colored she-cat with amber eyes

Beepaw- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens

Applebreeze- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes ( expecting Barkfur's kits )

Elders

Seedheart- brown she-cat with green eyes flecked with blue

**Riverclan**

Leader: Pikestar- silvery tom with plumy tail and gray eyes

Deputy: Pebbleleap- gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Reedfeather- black she-cat with green eyes Apprentice- Ripplepaw

Warriors

Troutfang- stone gray tom with yellow eyes

Ivyleaf- black she-cat with white underbelly and chest and green eyes

Streamtail- blue-gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice- Rushpaw

Cloudsong- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes flecked with amber

Mosswhisker- black tom with splash of white on chest and blue eyes

Lilybreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Ripplepaw- brown tom with black splotches and green eyes; medicine cat apprentice

Rushpaw- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Queen

Mouseclaw- dusky brown she-cat with blue eyes ( mother to Mosswhisker's kits: Badgerkit- black tom with white stripe going down back and dark yellow eyes, Nettlekit- black she-cat with amber eyes, Icekit- white she-cat with blue eyes, and Oakkit- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes )

Silverfoot- gray she-cat with silver paws and green eyes ( expecting Troutfang's kits )

Elders

Beechtail- brown tabby tom with milky green eyes

Whispercloud- pale gray, almost white, she-cat with amber eyes; retired early due to an injury in her paw that didn't heal right

Blueflower- blue-gray she-cat with unnaturally bright yellow eyes

**There's your prologue and allegiances! Sorry the prologue is so short. But I'm hoping this will turn out to be a great story!:) Come check out my other stories! And finally... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Byeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with the first chapter of Brightspirit's Story! But first, some reviews.**

**Eaglestorm- Yeah. Most probably have forgotten these three. That's why I wrote it. So they won't be forgotten.**

**FanficTo-A-T- yes i know who Brightspirit really is. I wrote this in remembrance to Emmy Cherry and her parents. I don't want these three to be forgotten so quickly.**

**Snowjay- thanks! And I will definitely come check out your story!**

**Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 1

Brightkit awoke to the sound of hushed mews, and she pricked her tiny ears curiously.

" They're so adorable!" One voice meowed.

" Oh yes! I just love kits!" Another squealed quietly.

Brightkit felt a soft tongue rasp her fur gently.

" I can't wait for them to open their eyes."

This last voice came from next to Brightkit, soft and sweet, like running water.

The second voice purred," Oh, Shiningheart! I'm sure they'll be beautiful!"

The cat next to her purred her thanks.

' Shiningheart.' Brightkit thought, squirming excitedly.' That's my mother!'

Brightkit forced her eyes open, widening them as she saw the nursery.

" Wow!" She mewled.

The nursery was so... Big! The top seemed to be so far away and the walls taller than a Tigerclan warrior. Looking beside her, Brightkit saw an elegant silver tabby with bright blue eyes. Standing next to the tabby was another gray she-cat with a darker gray tail and a plump gray she-cat with paler blue eyes than her mother.

" Brightkit?"

Brightkit looked at her mother at the sound of her voice. Shiningheart gasped in surprise.

" Your eyes have opened!" She meowed happily, licking Brightkit between the ears.

" Shiningheart?" Two voices squeaked.

Brightkit saw a dusky black tom with amber eyes and a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Both were glancing around the nursery with awed expressions.

' That must be Duskkit and Dustkit.' She thought.

" Now all your eyes are open!" Shiningheart mewed.

Shiningheart gazed down at her kits fondly and nuzzled all three.

The gray she-cat with a darker gray tail dipped her head." Congratulations, Shiningheart. But I must be going now."

" Thanks for visiting Echotail. Take care, sister."

Echotail smiled at the kits before leaving the nursery. The plump gray she-cat sat down in a nest.

" After all this excitement, I think I'm going to take a nap," she yawned, lying down and resting her head on her paws.

" Have a good sleep Echoheart," Shiningheart mewed softly.

Echoheart replied with a grunt before snores came from her nest.

" Shiningheart? Can we go outside?" Duskkit asked hopefully.

Shiningheart nodded." Every kit has to go out sometime. Just be careful."

Brightkit got to her paws, wobbling slightly before getting used to it. She followed her siblings to the nursery entrance and stepped out. She squinted against the bright sunlight.

When Brightkit's eyes adjusted, she looked around.

" The camp looks amazing!" Dustkit exclaimed.

Duskkit mewed in agreement. The kits were about to g explore when a voice called out.

" Hey! You three!"

Brightkit turned her head to see a white she-cat pad out of a den and come toward them.

" I'm Snowpaw. Are you three little balls of fur Shiningheart's kits?" Snowpaw meowed cheerily.

Brightkit puffed out her chest." Yes we are."

Snowpaw flicked her tail in amusement." Want to see the camp?" She offered.

Dustkit bounced around." Oh yes!"

" Come on then."

Snowpaw led the kits to a throng of ferns next to a tree stump. Peering inside, Brightkit saw nests lined with moss inside.

Snowpaw meowed," This is the apprentices den."

" How many apprentices are there right now?" Duskkit piped up.

Snowpaw's expression grew wistful." Just me for now."

Duskkit stood taller and lifted his tail high." Not for long! Soon we'll be apprentices!" He boasted.

Snowpaw purred." I'm sure you will be great apprentices."

She led them to a fallen tree." This is the elders' den. This is where you go if you want to hear a good story."

She then led them to a big bush with several nests inside." The warriors' den. I wouldn't go in there if I were you. You aren't warrior yet!"

Snowpaw's tone was light and teasing. Duskkit playfully swatted her tail tip.

" And now," Snowpaw mewed," this is Highrock. In that crack is where the leader's nest is and this is where Briarstar calls for clan meetings."

Brightkit's head swirled with thoughts at all the new information.

Snowpaw lifted her head." Oh hey! There's your father, Braveheart. He just came back from a hunting patrol."

Brightkit stood on he hind legs, determine to get a good look at Braveheart. She watched as a brown tom entered the camp, jaws filled with prey.

" Come on! Let's go show him that our eyes are open!" Dustkit mewled.

The three kits scampered over to Braveheart, who was setting his prey on the fresh-kill pile. He glance up as the kits approached.

Brightkit went closer shyly." Hi, Braveheart."

She ducked her head nervously.

" Kits! Your eyes are open!" Braveheart purred, voice deep but gentle.

" Of course they are!" Duskkit squeaked indignantly.

Braveheart laughed." My little warriors."

Dustkit wandered over to him and batted her twitching tail.

Braveheart pulled it away." I'd love to stay, but I have another patrol to go on soon. I will visit later though. I promise. You three look as if you're going to fall asleep on your paws anyways. So go get some sleep okay?"

Brightkit nodded. She had to admit that she was getting a little sleepy.

" Now go and sleep," he mewed, nudging them towards the nursery.

Duskkit trudged to the nursery, Dustkit and Brightkit following.

Shiningheart lifted her was as they walked in." Have fun?"

" Lots," Brightkit replied, yawning.

Shiningheart purred, using her tail to sweep her kits to her. Brightkit snuggled into her mother's soft belly fur, being lulled to sleep by her warmth.

' I will make you proud.' Brightkit vowed silently before closing her eyes.

**There we go. Please review! Flameheart out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm going to update all my stories now starting from the top of the list to the bottom. Reviews!**

**Snowjay- yeah it's definitely confusing with two Echo's! Thx and I'll look at your story soon!:)**

**TheAwesome1- thanks!**

**FanficTo-A-T- yeah Brightkit is super cute!**

**Now the chapter!**

Chapter 2

A moon went by quickly for Brightkit. She used it for kit games such as moss ball and explored the camp more, wanting to memorize every detail and blade of grass.

' One moon down. Five to go,' she thought in frustration.

The first moon was easy! Waiting the second moon would be harder. But each moon was a moon closer to her apprenticeship! She rolled over in the nest, feeling hot and dusty. But they couldn't go out because ' it's too muddy' their mother had said.

" Why did it have to rain yesterday!" Dustkit complained, laying a paw over Duskkit's chest.

Duskkit leaped up, shaking his fur out." I don't know! But just because we can't go out doesn't mean you should bother me!" He snapped irritably.

He circle his spot of the nest and lay down, tail twitching occasionally. Brightkit and Dustkit glanced at each other, smiling with gleams in their eyes. Brightkit crouched down and crept forward, her sister following. Waiting until they were almost beside him, the two kits sprung as one. They landed on Duskkit with a soft puff of air a the wind was knocked from their sibling.

" Why you little fluff balls!" He spat, writhing under the mass of fur.

He spit Dustkit's tail out an sat up, glaring at the two she-kits. He leaned down to lick his ruffled fur but this time didn't dare take his eyes off the pair. Brightkit giggled. She stopped when she saw a stern Shiningheart gaze at them.

She hissed," Shhh! Echoheart is trying to sleep!"

Brightkit looked guiltily at the sleeping queen.

" All she does is sleep!" Dustkit grumbled under her breath.

A sharp cuff from Shiningheart showed she had heard the brown she-kit's annoyed mumbles.

Dustkit rubbed her ear with a paw, rolling her eyes. Brightkit settled into the mossy nest, resting he head on her paws.

" I'm bored," Duskkit announced loudly.

Shiningheart glared at him in exasperation." You know what? I don't even care anymore. Go on outside you three. Go on!"

Brightkit jumped to her paws, racing for the nursery entrance. She didn't notice Duskkit heading there at the same time, so the kits collided head on and bowled each other over. Brightkit tumbled to a side of the nursery, feeling a furry, warm wall behind her.

" Uh oh," she whispered, turning to see Echoheart.

The tabby stirred but did little more. Brightkit sighed soundlessly in relief. Wake up Echoheart and she'd get an earful to last moons from the queen. She tended to get grouchy when woken. Brightkit carefully climbed out of Echoheart's nest, flinching when a piece of bracken crunched under her paw.

She managed to get out of the nest without waking Echoheart and she the second she set paw out of the nest she sprang for the entrance.

" I thought you were mouse meat!" Duskkit exclaimed, eyes wide in alarm.

Dustkit sniffed." I'm just surprised that fat tabby didn't wake up!"

" I don't suppose you are talking about Echoheart?" A voice growled behind them.

They whirled to see a pair of cream paws. Looking higher up, they saw a brown tabby tom. And he did not seem happy.

" Well?" He hissed.

Brightkit shuffled her paws." Umm..."

" Adderstrike?"

Brightkit jerked her head up at the sound of Braveheart's voice.

" What's going on?" He meowed, tone icy calm.

Adderstrike flicked his tail to the three kits." These three called my mate a... What was it again?" His purr held a menacing tone, warning laced in it.

Dustkit's eyes drifted to her paws." A fat tabby," she muttered.

Braveheart's eyes flickered with disbelief then disappointment. Brightkit hung her head. Her father was disappointed in them.

"I will see to it, Adderstrike," Braveheart mewed.

Adderstrike nodded in satisfaction." See that you do,"he growled before stalking away.

Braveheart shook his head. Then he looked down at his kits." Now why did you disrespect a clanmate? Especially the mate of a cat with an attitude like Adderstrike's?"

Brightkit went back to gazing at her paws. Duskkit remained speechless but Dustkit piped," How were we to know?"

Braveheart sighed and shook his head again." Just don't do it again,ok?"

The three nodded vigorously. As Braveheart padded away, Brightkit thought she heard him mumble," What Echoheart sees in that tom I don't know."

Brightkit glanced uncertaintly at her den mates." I guess we should go back. Before we get into more trouble."

She was still pretty shaken by the encounter and by his siblings' expressions so were they.

" We can ask the elders for a story tomorrow," Duskkit suggested, standing and stretching before following the other two to the nursery.

" I guess."

Dustkit's mew sounded put out and angry but Brightkit knew better than to try talking to her. They entered the nursery, leg and belly fur spiked from the mud.

Shiningheart wrinkled her nose." Alright you three! Time for a wash!"

**There's chapter 2! I could almost feel the characters' emotions as I wrote this! Please tell me what you think in a review! I love reading them! Until next time! Bye!:)**


End file.
